Unknown Saga
by MadBeatz
Summary: Finn, Lukas, Beat and Richard set off on a quest to stop the evil Drake and Skull King from destroying all words made but on the journey it makes some twists and turns including on party member turning down the dark path.  Warning: Strong language.  R&R!
1. Chapter 1: The Meeting by MadSkillz

**A/N: **I actually had a writers block(For the first time)for this chapter. I had to literally hit my head to get the ideas out and type them up. So I don't really think this chapter will get you hooked but its only the beginning so please do carry on reading it gets better.

Finn was with Lukas, a boy who was not from this world but he has uncommon light blue hair and dark purple eyes and has skin a bit darker than the gerudo. He wore what clothing like Finn's(a kokiri outfit)but it was purple trimmed and black base coloured. They were both looking for a quest to do on the Royal Behest board.  
>"What should we do? I mean everything here is, like, really, really, stupid or really, really boring. Like household chore stuff," Finn said, rolling his eyes.<br>"Here's one: Find and capture the man that stole...Lon Lon Milk? He's tall with black hair, with gerudo like skin and wears orange," Lukas replied.  
>"It's better than each and every single one here," Finn said.<br>"He was last seen running across Hyrule to Kakariko and is currently staying at an inn there. Seriously? Too lazy to get the guards there? Oh well," Lukas said, yawning. They took it off the board and left Hyrule City, headed for Kakariko.

"Beat hurry up we've got to go now," Richard told Beat.  
>"Yeah, yeah one sec...aha!Got it!" Beat exclaimed.<br>"Got what?"  
>"None of your business,"<br>"Okay, lets just leave the village to go to Hyrule Castle as the Princess wants us there, for the letter, remember?" Richard said putting a high tone in his voice at the end.  
>They checked out of the inn and went down to the steps that were the entranceexit to Kakariko. At the bottom of the steps they bumped into a boy wearing a kokiri outfit and one wearing similar but with different colours. He also had light-blue hair. Beat looked at the kokiri boy first and then the strange looking one.  
>"Hey, Navi, know that boy up there?" Beat said, pointing to the Kokiri dressed boy. Navi came flying out of his pocket.<br>"No,"  
>"Hmm...okay..."<br>"Hey how about that weird one?" Richard said "Where do you think he's from?"  
>"Not here," Navi said.<br>They continued on until they got to Hyrule Castle. It was a slow walk because they really couldn't be bothered to walk all that way quickly.  
>"What could Zelda want?" Beat thought in his mind. Zelda was in the throne room. Looking distressed.<p>

"Aw man, seriously? You've already arrested the guy?" Finn shouted, annoyed because he had to walk a long distance.  
>"Yeah sorry kid, tell you what heres a few rupees," said the inn keeper and he gave them 20 rupees.<br>"Dude, seriously? Twenty frickin rupees? Rip-off man," Finn said, still annoyed. Not wanting to say anything more Finn and Lukas exited Kakariko Village, to trek along the vast Hyrule Fields...again.  
>"They need to make a better system," Finn said.<br>"Yeah I know, they make a behest that they've already done a week ago, and they don't take it off is just plain wrong,"  
>They were close to the Castle Town and it was getting dark.<br>"Oh snap, run!" Lukas shouted and ran off to the drawbridge followed by Finn. They got there in time so that drawbridge didn't close but they were now alone, in a dark, Castle Town.  
>"Hey, lets go in here," Finn said and headed off for a random building to their right.<br>"Finn you can't just-!" Lukas started to say but was cut off by the sound of a door opening and closing.  
>"Ugh, gotta go follow him now,"<br>Lukas entered the same building Finn went into. There was a guard there.  
>"Hey what are you doing in here?" he said.<br>"Nothing," Finn and Lukas replied in unison.  
>"Ah heck, it gets lonely in here anyways. Come sit down,"<br>They sat down on the floor.  
>"Let me tell you something secret that I heard being on duty at the castle," He said in a low voice. He looked around. "I heard the King of Hyrule's last advisor Lake, no, Jake? Something like that. Anyways I heard he was actually evil and that he's ran off somewhere with some guy in a skeleton costume"<br>Finn's eyes widened. "When are you next on duty at the castle?"  
>He smiled,"Tommorrow, just get some rest and I'll wake you up to smuggle you into the castle"<br>"Thanks," Lukas said and went straight to sleep. As did Finn.

Lukas felt like he was being shook.  
>"Wake up! Wake up!" Finn said.<br>"Huh, what? Oh yeah the castle," Lukas replied.  
>"Come with me," the guard said.<p>

"I wonder what Zelda will talk to us about," Richard said.  
>"Same here," Beat replied.<br>They entered the throne room. Zelda turned to them.  
>"I know you must-" Zelda was cut off to see a boy dressed in kokiri clothing and another boy who looked similiar but his features told you he wasn't from around anywhere in Hyrule. However she recognized the kokiri boy.<br>"Beat, Richard don't let them come near me!"  
>"No, no Princess! Its not like that!" Finn exclaimed.<br>"Then whats it like?" Beat said cracking his knuckles.  
>"We heard that Drake ran off with a guy in a skeleton suit and since we know about Drake and we've been in a few scrapes with him, we thought we'd check it out," Finn said, very fast and scaredly.<br>"A guy in a skeleton suit? Skull King is not is not some guy in a costume...relax I won't hurt you," Beat said,"In fact I think we can help eachother. What do you think Princess?"  
>"Alright, but I don't trust you," Zelda said pointing a finger at Finn.<br>"Alright, first introductions," Finn said,"I'm Finn Jackson and this is Lukas. He's not from around here,"  
>"I'm Beat Grimsley and this is Richard," Beat replied.<br>"So, now that everyone is done with introductions, I will explain what I saw," Zelda said,"I saw our former advisor Drake on the back of a skeletal horse and a skeletal man on top of it. I don't where you got a skeleton costume from, but anyways I saw them head into an open crack in the air,"  
>"No, not again," Lukas mumbled.<br>"What do you mean?" Finn asked.  
>Lukas sighed,"The place I was from, another world was destroyed by a rip in the air or an open crack, I saw that to save myself I had to jump in. Luckily, my family survived because they jumped in aswell but I guess that they got sent somewhere else too. I also got this weird shard in my pocket," He took it out and held it up. It was amazing, on the inside it shined different colours: white, red, green, blue, purple, light blue the whole spectrum.<br>"Wow," Beat said.  
>"I think we need that to make a crack in the air to get to where they are," Richard said.<br>"I don't think so, we might get sent somewhere else," Finn argued,"Was there anything else you saw?"  
>"I also saw that my family went one way, I went the other," Lukas explained.<br>"Ah, so its a matter of direction," Beat said,"Thats easy just go the way they went"  
>"Yeah but they could've gone any way, dumbass," Finn said.<br>"Guys!Stop! Lets test it out in the Castle Courtyard, no?" Zelda offerred.  
>They all nodded their heads in agreement and left the throne room. The courtyard was just to the left of it so they didn't go very far. Lukas stood in front of them all.<br>"Okay, Lukas just throw the shard," Zelda ordered  
>He threw it. It hit the ground and...nothing happened. He was about to pick it up when suddenly a rip appeared and opened up.<br>"Lets try going to the right," Beat offered. Everybody, except Zelda jumped in.  
>Once in, because there was no real footing they had to wave their arms about, swam to the right until they saw light.<br>The next thing they knew they were on a field in the middle of nowhere.  
>"Great where are we now?" Beat said, groaning from the pain of the bad landing he got.<br>"Not Hyrule and nothing down here, I think everything is in the sky," Finn said, looking upwards.  
>"What?" Beat asked and looked up. Surely enough there were the bottom of buildings...in the sky.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2: A World Unknown by Beat15

"Well, I think this isn't Hyrule." stated Richard.  
>"No duh!" replied Lukas.<br>"Guys, I think we should find some locals, maybe find out what's going on." suggested Beat.  
>"Why can't we just go back?" complained Finn.<br>"Because it's your fault for trusting Drake. Besides I know Richard will agree with me." replied Beat.  
>"Sorry, I want to go back too." apologized Richard rubbing his head.<br>"I'll go with you." stated Lukas. "I'm curious as to how those buildings are floating."  
>"At least you agree, and since Lukas has the crystal we are staying!" laughed Beat.<p>

Beat and Lukas walked off, heading towards a mountain of some kind. They saw birdlike creatures flying above them, and they kept getting closer.  
>"I don't trust those bird-things." muttered Lukas.<br>"Their people, but I can't understand how they can soar like that. They're clearly not Rito." replied Beat. "And they're following us."

Richard and Finn waited where they arrived. They spoke little and avoided eye contact. Neither trusted the person with them. They sat on the ground and stared at the floating buildings above them. When they saw something dive-bombing towards them, they noticed. They both jumped out of the way as it hit the ground.  
>"Oww. Still gotta learn to stick the landing." whined the boy laying on his face. He had strange metal wings on his back, and wore a helmet that seemed to be undamaged regardless of the fall the wearer just had.<br>"Who are you?" asked Finn.  
>"Huh? Wha!" screamed the boy. He jumped back and drew a knife. "I'm not letting myself be captured by Groundies!"<br>"Groundies?" repeated Richard confusedly. He looked to Finn and was greeted with a shrug of shoulders.  
>"What's a Groundie?" asked Finn.<br>"You two are! Any who live on the ground are Groundie scum. They contaminate this world, this is Aeorobis, land of Aeronians! And I am the fourth prince, Jeremiah." announced the boy pulling his wings to hide his face.  
>"Well, we aren't Groundies, we're Hylians." replied Finn.<br>"What's a Hylian?" asked the supposed prince.  
>"This is gonna take awhile." sighed Richard slapping his head.<p>

Beat and Lukas ran for cover as they were attacked from above. The people attacking them used strange weapons that fired metal at high speeds. They reloaded in no time at all, and made loud banging sounds as it was fired.  
>"Lukas do something! I left my gear at the castle. The only thing I have is a bag of bombchus!" shouted Beat dodging the projectiles.<br>"Like I know what to do! You had our gear confiscated!" hollered Lukas.  
>"I didn't kidnap the princess, so I'm not the cause of mistrust."<br>"Neither did I, Finn did that on his own!"  
>"Fine then just keep runn..." Beat was cutoff when he fell into a hole.<br>"They really should put a warning sign." sighed Lukas.  
>"Halt Groundie! You've nowhere to hide! We know you're holding fourth prince Jeremiah captive." commanded the head flying soldier.<br>"Lukas get your Vaati imitating ass in here!" screamed Beat grabbing his ally. He dragged him into the hole just in time to avoid being shot by multiple blasts.  
>"Hehe, welcome to the Underground. I'm Leon, head of operations. I doubt your from around here." greeted a voice behind them.<p>

This "prince" was a real burden. Finn and Richard had a hard time keeping him from running off. He kept screaming he will not embarass his family and be captured. He was shut up by Finn smacking him across the back of his head.  
>"Shut up already! We aren't Groundies, we aren't from here!" screamed Finn.<br>"I must agree. After all, I doubt Finn would know about this world. Aeorobis is a world far more advanced then our own." laughed a voice too familiar to Finn.  
>"Drake!" roared Finn rushing towards the man who betrayed him and his father.<br>"Didn't I teach you better than that?" cackled Drake as he teleported somewhere else. "I granted you the power to do this, oh wait. I stole it back on the Majestic Beauty while you slept, unaware of my intentions!"  
>"Shut up damn you!" screamed Finn.<br>"I guess I have overstayed my welcome. Very well, but before I go. I think he should come with me." grinned Drake as he warped to were the prince was. He grabbed hold of him and vanished.  
>"There goes our lead about this place." sighed Richard. "Huh, Drake sure has changed."<p>

The Underground was a network of tunnels lighted by lanterns that used no fire or oil. Leon said it used "electricity" whatever that was. He explained his people's war with the Sky People. They thought of the earthbound people as filth and sougt to destroy them.  
>" That's awful!" gasped Beat. "The Aeronians have to atone for their murder of innocent lives!"<br>"I'm glad you see it that way. And our new recruit, though scary as a pack of pissed Aeronians, seems to have an idea what to do." laughed Leon.  
>"I hope you're not talking so highly of me." laughed a raspy voice. The owner of the voice hobbled forward. He was hunched over and wore a brown cloak. His hair was tattered and was very grey. He wore a Skull Mask like the ones sold in the Happy Mask Shop. His eyes were a creepy blood red behind the mask.<br>"Hello, I'm Be,"  
>"Young Master, Beat Grimsley. A pleasure to finally meet you. I'm Skull." greeted the old man grasping Beats hand.<br>"How do you know my name?" gasped Beat.  
>"I'm not from this world either. My children and friends visit you often. You're responsible for the death of my children. But then again I suppose I could forgive you, seeing you have been cursed with uncontrollable rage. I too am cursed." sighed Skull. "I am consumed by uncontrollable greed. The Curse of the Antriforce, the dark-side of our golden goddesses."<br>"Wait, are you telling me you're the Skull King? I'll kill you here and now!" roared Beat grabbing the old man by his neck. He made the mask fall off to reveal a face Beat didn't hope to see, Jacob's.  
>"Guess the shows over." he sighed before releasing a blast of energy. "You'd believe my master was in this dump? What a fool." laughed the red haired teen.<br>Suddenly a man appeared. "Let's go Jacob!" he shouted.  
>"Very well Drake." sighed the boy. "This place is a dump, maybe I should bring some people here to renovate."<br>"Go ahead, we have what was needed." muttered Drake as he vanished.  
>"Oh goody!" laughed Jacob as he gathered the yellow energy of fear around him. He snapped his fingers and three redeads appeared. He then warped somewhere cackling.<br>"What the hell are those things?" shouted Leon as they attacked the people coming to see what was happening.  
>"Those things feed off of living people, run away from them." shouted Beat. "Somebody give me something I can kill these with!"<br>"Here take my gun!" wheezed someone who had been attacked.  
>"How do I use it?" asked Beat.<br>"Just point it at it and pull the trigger!"  
>"Like this?" asked Beat while pulling the trigger. He shot the redead in the head, blowing it's head off.<br>"That'll work." shouted Leon. He then fired at the redeads wandering around, looking for more food. He managed to decapitate one, but the other was only shot in the chest.  
>"Leon!" screamed a boy rushing forward. The redead that wasn't killed lunged at the man and snapped his neck.<br>Beat quickly fired several times at the monsters head. He killed it with the first shot, but he kept shooting until he was out of ammo. He then went over to the man who saved them.  
>"Can you heal him?" asked Lukas.<br>"No, they sucked the life out of him." growled Beat. "Jacob, holder of Fear, I am really going to kill you soon."  
>"You know that guy?" gasped the boy. He stood out from the rest of the people here, he had lighter hair than everyone there. He was about Beats age.<br>"Yeah, I've been trying to kill him for some time now." sighed Beat.  
>"Let me help you! If I'm with you, you won't be attacked." begged the boy.<br>"Sure, we need a guide." shrugged Lukas.  
>"Giriko, can you get me my gear?" asked the boy.<br>"Sure thing Zachari." nodded the man named Giriko. He returned with a pair of metal wings and a gun. Then Zachari strapped a sword across his waist.  
>"I'm Zachari, second prince of Aeorobis."<p>

Finn and Richard had started arguing. They blamed the other for the loss of their prisoner. Finn rushed the guy, but Richard just stood there. They didn't notice a pile of bones starting to build up nearby. The bones formed a body of a fighter. He wore armor that was black, and bones jutted out of openings in the armor, looking like spikes. A waterfall of crimson liquid flowed out of the back, creating a cape. A skull grew and mounted a war-helmet with bones forming two horns. His face had green flames for eyes, and sinew and rotted skin clung to his face.  
>"My, my. You're the Finn Drake is constantly ranting about. You're not as impressive as I thought. You must hate him." wheezed the bones.<br>"I want to kill him! He betray-ay-ay Agghhhhhh!" screamed Finn as he looked at the skeleton.  
>"You're not a Bone Soldier!" gasped Richard backing up.<br>"No, they're my children. I'm the Skull King! And Richard, you know my handiwork." laughed the Skull King.  
>Richard looked at his right arm, where the scar he received due to the king's meddling. He gritted his teeth and stepped forward. "You've got no control of me anymore!"<br>"I know. I'm just going to take you with me!" howled the Skull King.  
>"Not if I can help it!" roared Beat dashing forwards. His eyes shone red and his left hand glowed. He was enraged. "Get away from them!"<br>"Very well, I'm done here anyway. You can be destroyed here along with this pathetic world." laughed the Skull King as he rose into the air.  
>"Shall I release it?" asked Drake appearing next to his ally.<br>"Go ahead release Drazo."  
>Drake grinned wickedly, and threw his hands into the air. Suddenly a giant crack appeared in the sky, and a piercing roar ripped through the air.<br>Suddenly the buildings began crumbling and the sky turned red. The two villains laughed as the sky seemed to start cracking like an old wall. Then chunks of the red sky fell to earth.  
>"Tata, Finn. I'll tell your father where to find you. Then I'll send him to hell where you'll be waiting." laughed Drake.<br>"Lukas use that crystal!" screamed Richard.  
>"Right!" cried Lukas throwing the stone to the ground opening the rift.<br>"They've got a Dimension Shard!" screamed Skull King.  
>The group jumped into the rift accompanied by Zachari.<p>

In the rift they floated. They remembered they had gone right to get here. They all swam to the left and found the light. When they entered the light, they found themselves back in the courtyard of the castle. But it was covered in snow.  
>"Beat? Richard? Is that you?" called a knight walking by.<br>"Leo!" laughed Richard running up to his brother.  
>"You're both alive? Zelda will be pleased to know you're both back." laughed Leo hugging Beat and Richard. "But she said there'd only be four."<br>"We brought him along to save him." replied Beat.  
>"Very well, follow me."<p>

Beat looked to Richard they both noticed the difference. Leo was older, his hair was longer and uncombed. But when they arrived in Zelda's throne room, they gasped at the sight they saw.

There sitting on the throne was Link and Zelda. But they were taller. Zelda was more mature looking and had longer hair. Link wore armor and a gold crown. Navi floated nearby Link.  
>On the right side of the room was a shrine, that had a carving saying "We'll always have you watching over us as spirits or friends. Beat and Richard"<br>"What the hell is this?" gasped Beat as he walked into the room. "We're gone three hours and you are thinking we're dead?"  
>"Beat?" gasped Link. He rose and ran to his friend. "You're alive!"<br>Zelda rose and ran to her friends, seeking to confirm what Link said. "You came back!" laughed Zelda, tears flowing down her face.  
>"Did you use a spell or something? I could've sworn I was taller than you."<br>"That was six years ago! You have been gone for years!" cried Zelda hugging Beat close to her.  
>"What?" gasped Richard.<br>Beat fell to the ground shocked into unconsciousness.

Finn and Lukas stayed back, wanting to let the two be reunited with their friends. But when Finn realized who the man was he ran forward.  
>"Link!" he cheered tackling his old friend.<br>"Finn?" gasped Link. "You're the one who went with Beat?"  
>"Yeah, and my friend Lukas came too."<br>Beat suddenly bolted upright. "Where's Ivy?"  
>"Beat, this is hard for me to say." sighed Link. "She waited for you to come back, never leaving that courtyard. She waited for three years, rain or snow. But she got pneumonia and died. I'm sorry."<br>"No. No, you're joking right? Ivy where are you? Come on out you're scaring me!" cried Beat.  
>"Zelda, can you take him to the courtyard? I think I should explain what happened to these three, plus the boy they brought along." requested Link.<br>"Right, come on Grimsley." she sighed grabbing his arm.  
>"Ivy? Ivy where are you? I'm sorry I missed our date! Don't be angry!" sobbed Beat.<p>

As Zelda led Beat back to the courtyard, they bumped into a familiar face.  
>"Is that?" gasped Impa.<br>Zelda nodded. She guided Beat further along. Meeting several of the sages. Nabooru gasped when she saw Beat.  
>"Beat!" she cried grabbing him and hugging him tight.<br>"Oh hey Nabooru. Have you seen Ivy? I think she's mad because I missed our date." laughed Beat.  
>"He's gone crazy." sighed Zelda."Only the goddesses can help him."<p>

Finn stood shocked. He couldn't believe that Hyrule had been overrun. He now looked out to see Castle Town falling apart. Beyond the gates of the town stood a castle of bones. Flames floating above each tower. The Skull King had established his castle next to Hyrule Castle. He let it stand to mock those who remained.  
>"So the Sage's Army?" asked Richard.<br>"Very few survived. I fought until I was dragged back by the sages. Ganondorf helped fight but was captured. I doubt they kept him alive." sighed Link.  
>"Our world is ruined!" screamed Finn.<p>

Beat gasped when he saw the statue of his love. He broke down and started weeping. The statue held her blades on her arms and showed the kindness she had in her face. Engraved on the tomb said "Eternally waiting for the return of her love, Ivy Elson, fiancé of Beat Grimsley, Gerudo Prince."  
>"I am sorry for your loss." apologized Zelda.<br>"My sweet Ivy, what have I done?" sobbed Beat.  
>He had to be dragged away from the grave. Zelda had explained the events that occurred since he went into the rift. He was brought to the room Zelda had made his. He sat on his bed contemplating the events that happened. When he knew what must be done, he gritted his teeth.<p>

Finn sat with Lukas in the room they were given. They were wondering about the mayhem that occurred when they left in the rift. Suddenly the door flew off it's hinges and shattered against the wall.  
>"Oh boys!" laughed Beat insanely. "I've got a little surprise for you!"<p> 


	3. Chapter 3: Beats Breakdown by Beat15

Link jumped when he heard the sound of splintering wood. He grabbed his sword and shield from the wall and rushed to see the cause of the sound. He gasped when he saw Beat clutching Finn and Lukas by their necks.  
>"Put them down Grimsley!" shouted Link.<br>"Why in the world would I do that? I lost everyone! My friends, my race, my true love! All because these two had to play detective!" roared Beat.  
>"Put them down Grimsley." ordered Nabooru walking in the room.<br>"Nabooru, please. I need to go and stop the bones." laughed Beat tightening his grip.  
>"Help us," gasped Lukas.<br>"Beat Grimsley, unhand them!" roared Zelda.  
>Beat dropped the two boys and proceeded to kick Finn.<br>"Don't harm them." she added.  
>"Fine." muttered Beat.<br>"You won't get anyone back by killing them." lectured Link.  
>"Sorry, your highn-ass!" snorted Beat. "They were you're friends too. Why are you so calm?"<br>"I reacted like you during our final fight. I decided to kill anything that I could see bones on. I laid waste to the army, but was dragged away in the midst of battle by the sages. They needed one Sage Warrior alive." explained Link.  
>"Well then you won't mind me dying. Cause I intend on making that eyesore collapse. I'll use my rapier and staff."<br>"You're not leaving like this." replied Link.  
>"I never liked you!" screamed Beat. "You just let Navi leave you. You let people suffer. You didn't help with the Archer or Richard incidents. You lay back in the ranks until a big fight to occur before trying to take charge. You had no right to lead them!"<br>Link stood stock still, absorbing the cruel words spoken to him. He stared at Beat, his mouth agape.  
>Zelda ran forward and smacked Beat. "Silence you! You can't speak to him that way."<br>"Piss off Princess." muttered Beat storming off towards his room.  
>"Are you alright Link?" asked Zelda concertedly.<br>"Fine, just a little unsettled." sighed Link. "How are those two?"  
>"Still alive!" wheezed Finn.<br>"Why did we come here? Why did I come here?" mumbled Lukas. "Maybe he was right."

Beat stormed into his room and began breaking everything. He kicked his desk across the room watching it explode in wood chips. He tipped his bookshelf over. He tore curtains off the hangers, and tossed them on the floor. He laughed as he smashed the cabinet holding all his dishes. He then ran to his wardrobe and changed into his Sheikah clothes. He ripped his tunic off pulling on the tough black fabric onto him. He recalled his first time wearing it, during the Blazing Fist Fighting Cup. He finished putting on the clothes when he noticed his violin on his bed. He walked up to it and smiled.

Finn walked down to Beat's room to check on him. When he reached the door he heard a shout.  
>"I fucking hate this violin!" followed by the smashing sound of a stringed instrument.<br>Finn opened the door slightly and saw the fierce look in Grimsley's eyes. He looked like a warrior, headed for his last battle. He wore a rapier at his side and a red staff across his back. He wrapped a black scarf around his neck, and grabbed a bottle. He opened it and took a long swig.  
>"I hope I get what this drink is named after." muttered Beat walking to the window. He jumped out the window and was followed by a loud splash.<br>"No!" screamed Finn rushing inside. He looked out the window to see Beat swimming across the moat. "That ass."

Link was startled by what Finn described as Beat. He always treasured that violin, why destroy it now?  
>"He destroyed it because it mocked him." sighed Zelda. "I think the sages should bring him back."<br>"I'll go tell them!" volunteered Navi.  
>"What about Beat?" asked Richard.<br>"He has gone looking for revenge. And he has the power to topple that castle on his own. He doesn't even need a weapon to destroy that castle." sighed Link.  
>"How so?" asked Lukas.<br>"He can break a Hylian shield with one punch, one playful punch." replied Link.  
>"Woah!" gasped Finn.<br>"And he could crush that castle using his voice, seeing as he destroyed his violin." added Zelda.  
>"His voice?" asked Lukas.<br>"The Elegy of Ending." whispered Richard.

Beat walked up to the castle gates. He leapt onto a building's roof and then jumped to the wall.  
>He got a running start and jumped off towards the castle of bones.<br>"I'm going to destroy everything there." he laughed. He had his most powerful weapons, his Spirit Rapier and Staff of Din. He remembered how he obtained these weapons. The Spirit Rapier, given when he awoken as Sage Warrior of Spirit. He smiled, at least the Sages were alive. Then he recalled the miraculous experience of gaining the red staff. He had been with Link, and they were trapped in a shrine to the goddess. They were being buried alive but were suddenly surrounded by warmth, and found themselves standing before Din. She apologized for the trouble caused by her. He had comforted her by saying he was always like that. She laughed and taught them two songs. The Elegy of Ending, which could destroy an army, but with the price of those aiding in a fight. The second song could bring the spirits wandering the area nearby to life again. It was the Requiem of Reincarnation, but it could only bring back those who wanted to come back. When she let Link go she stopped Beat. She gave him a staff that would show her blessing. It contained the magical qualities of fire. She taught him every spell that he could learn. He could only master the spells she created. But he mastered the fire magic easily.  
>He snapped back to reality. He smiled as he felt his hidden weapon in his boot.<br>"Payback time, bitches." he growled.

Finn was trying to find Beat. He and Lukas split up and searched the town. They were shocked at how much the town had changed. No more children playing in the fountain, or merchants selling their goods. People scrounged the rubble of buildings, looking for anything that may help them. Finn readjusted Lightbringer, making sure no one had taken it.  
>Lukas walked through an alley where he saw a woman being chased by a man twice her size. Lukas mustered his strength and attacked the older man.<br>"Leave her alone!" he shouted toppling the man over.  
>"I will kill you, brat! Then I'll get to the lady." growled the man drawing a knife.<br>"Run!" shouted Lukas to the woman.  
>"Thank you!" shouted the girl as she ran off.<br>Lukas had the man pinned, but couldn't keep the knife away from him. Then he recalled the Aeronian weapon he had. He pulled out the gun and placed it to the man's head.  
>"This can splatter your brains across the pavement. I suggest you toss that knife aside and forget about the girl." hissed Lukas pressing it closer to the man face.<br>The man grew scared, sweat pouring down his face. He began to cry and begged for his life.  
>"Leave your knife. Then get out of my sight." ordered Lukas. He watched the man drop the blade and run like hell. "Is this what has happened because of Drake's tampering?"<p>

Beat found himself on the ramparts of the castle of bones. He crept silently in the shadows, avoiding the guards. Whenever he encountered a guard he would grab the skull and crush it against the wall. He searched every body, looking for items that could help his mission of vengeance. When he found a ring of keys he grinned.  
>"I guess I can go inside now. But maybe I should take care of the guards outside right now. Oh I've got an idea!" he laughed cruelly.<p>

Finn ran through the ruins of the Temple of Time, searching for anything. He looked up at Death Mountain and saw several fiery snakes circling it.  
>"I can't believe they released dragons." muttered Finn. He drew his sword and swung it, releasing a large blast of energy that hit the Gossip Stones nearby.<br>"Ow!"  
>"Watch it ass!"<br>"What's the big idea?"  
>"Jerk."<br>Finn ignored the shouts of the stones, and focused his senses. He smelled smoke. He turned and saw a blazing inferno where the Bone Castle stood.  
>"That's where he is!" shouted Finn running towards Hyrule Castle.<p>

Link saw the flames from his study in the castle.  
>"Damn you Grimsley! Why are doing this?" he shouted running out to the gates.<br>"He wishes to die." stated a voice in his head.  
>"So, you've come back to torment me?" sighed Link as his shadow took a body of it's own.<br>"I thought you needed a little encouragement. Besides, I missed your stupidity." laughed the woman standing before him. She had blueish grey skin and orange hair. She smiled devilishly at him.  
>"Midna, not now I have to bring him back." growled Link shoving past her.<br>"I could send you there, would that interest you?" she offered.  
>"Better yet, bring him here please." replied Link.<br>"I'll try." nodded Midna. She concentrated her energy into finding Grimsley.  
>"Just go there and grab him!" shouted Link.<br>"Fine, I liked you better when I could ride on your back." muttered the woman vanishing.  
>"Why is the Twili Princess helping me now?" sighed Link.<p>

Richard shook his head when he saw the fire. "That idiot. He's gonna get himself killed."

Beat laughed as he set the grounds within the castle of bones ablaze. He drew his rapier and slashed any moving object there. He cut down stalfos, stalchildren, stalhounds, and Bone Soldiers. He had gone mad. He made sure nothing outside the building was left alive. When he determined nothing else was outside he ran inside. He smiled when he saw Edmund standing in front of the entrance.  
>"So Grimsley, finally decided to show your face?" laughed the blue-haired man.<br>"You know Edmund, I was praying I'd see you first. I've wanted to do this since I found out who you were." laughed Beat reaching in his boot. He pulled out the gun given to him. He pointed it at Edmund's head and simply said one word, "Bang."  
>Edmund fell to the ground a hole in his forehead. Blood splattered the doors he stood before. Beat remained emotionless as he walked past his old enemy.<br>"That's enough young Grimsley." ordered a woman walking from the shadows.  
>Beat turned and pointed the weapon at her. "Who're you?" he growled.<br>"I'm the Twili Princess, Midna. Link sent me here for you." she replied.  
>"Thanks, but no thanks. I'm going to burn this place to the ground." muttered Beat pushing her aside.<br>"Sorry, but no." laughed Midna snapping her fingers.  
>Beat found himself being pulled upwards. He fought to get out of it, but the force was too strong. He only had one option left.<br>"Din's Tempest!" he roared. He watched the inside of the castle glow, as he vanished.

Skull King sat in his throne. He laughed when he watched his enemy rampage through the castle. Drake strolled up to his partner, and laughed at the misfortune of Edmund.  
>"So, Grimsley has a gun, looks like we'll have to get our toys from Aeorobis ready." laughed Drake.<br>"Yes, but I think your friend Finn needs some pushing. Grimsley has snapped. There's no way he can go back." cackled Skull King.  
>"What a shame Edmund had his brains blown out." yawned Jacob.<br>"He was expendable. Besides, we have the true essence of evil, Lord Drazo." laughed Drake.  
>"It doesn't matter. And we can ignore the castle. It isn't our command of operations." sighed Jacob.<br>Skull King rose, and waved his hand across the viewing glass, revealing a web of pictures. He stabbed a bone into Aeorobis's picture. He grinned evilly and pointed to a world where the roadways were covered in giant metallic people.  
>"Our next target is Cybritill, a world far more advanced than Aeorobis. We know what we need." he wheezed.<br>"Yes my lord." nodded Jacob.  
>"Yeah, sure whatever." muttered Drake. He walked away vanishing in darkness.<br>"So arrogant. Drake, you are a great asset, but you are too much of a threat." muttered Skull King.

Beat was carried into a holding cell and chained to the wall. He struggled and fought the guards pulling him. He bit and scratched at his captors.  
>"Unbind me! Release me! Let me get my revenge!" roared Beat.<br>"Trust me, you did." replied Link, strolling outside the bars.  
>"You need to relax, Beat. Let it go." laughed a voice Beat thought was dead.<br>"Will?" he gasped.  
>"Long time no see buddy." laughed the rugged looking blonde. "We missed ya at that battle we lost."<br>"We?"  
>"Well you certainly blew up." laughed a young Kokiri.<br>"Archer?" gasped Beat again.  
>"You can thank that Finn kid for our return." sighed Romero, walking in.<br>"You're all back." cried Beat. "I thought you were all killed.  
>"We were." muttered Tael, rubbing his head.<br>"I'm still surprised by how you and your sister got that big." sighed Beat.  
>"Don't make him explain again." begged Tatl.<br>"How are you all back?" asked the puzzled captive.  
>"Finn brought us back. He fixed the violin I gave you. Yeah I saw you break it." growled Romero.<br>"Sorry. I let my curse control me. I just, hated knowing you've all been killed because of my absence." apologized Beat.  
>"Hey, you saved our bodies. We were all made into Bone Soldiers." replied Will. "Personally, I preferred my first time better."<br>"Wait, does that mean she's back?" asked Beat, hope filling his eyes.  
>"Maybe." laughed Link.<p>

Finn, stood in the charred remains of the bone fortress. He took the bow away from the violin, watching it fall apart.  
>"I hope it worked." he muttered.<br>"Not bad buddy." laughed Lukas. He was accompanied by a woman that stood by his side.  
>"Who's your friend?" asked Finn.<br>"I'm Gwen, your friend here saved me from a fate best left unmentioned." introduced the black haired girl.  
>"I'm Finn." replied Finn.<br>"I know. Your friend told me about your little adventure. I know that song you played, it's called the Requiem of Reincarnation." explained Gwen.  
>"That's what the lady in red told me." muttered Finn.<br>"Who'd you learn it from?" asked Lukas.  
>"My friend. You got assaulted by him. Beat Grimsley." laughed Gwen.<br>Finn sighed, and then said "I should have known."

Beat rushed throughout the castle, all traces of his sanity loss forgotten. He rounded a corner, loss his traction and fell on his face. He stood up, and wiped the blood that came from a cut on his forehead. Then he ran to the castle courtyard. And stopped dead in his tracks in front of the statue of Ivy. She stood there, a smile lighting up her features. Beat ran forward to embrace his dearly beloved, but went right through her. He turned and saw she wore a frown now.  
>"I'm sorry Beat, but I can't return to you." she sighed.<br>"No, don't say that!" begged Beat dropping to his knees.  
>"I will stay here. I can't do it. You're a child, and it's wrong."<br>"Bullshit! Remember the story Link told us? About Anju and Kafei, and how they married even though of he curse on him." shouted Beat.  
>"It's not that, it's that I died to see you again, and now that I have I can rest in peace." sniffed Ivy. "I want you to know, I always loved you. From the moment you scared me at the Blazing Fist tournament."<br>"Ivy, don't leave me." cried Beat.  
>"I have to. I love you."<br>"No! No, no, no! I won't let you leave!" cried Beat. He inhaled and then began to sing "Hear me death, return their breath, and let me embrace my friend. This isn't the end, come back to me. We have more to do and see." but nothing happened. He sang three times afterwards but nothing happened. "No, Ivy. I need you." he cried. He sat on his hands and knees in front of his loves tomb, and weeped.

Finn walked back to the castle and found Beat sitting on the steps to the main hall. He was shaking, and had tears coursing down his face. When Finn stepped at the foot of the steps, Beat started to clean himself up.  
>"Oh, huh, hey Finn." sniffed Beat, wiping his eye. "I have to apologize, I didn't mean what I said to you and Lukas. You brought them all back." cried Beat hugging Finn close to him. "Thank you, so much."<br>"It's nothing." laughed Finn.  
>"No, it's everything. Those people in the main hall, they are what keep me sane. My friends, I care for them all. I die inside, when my friends are hurt. You brought me back from a state of mind I never want to experience again. You saved them and me." sobbed Beat into Finn's tunic.<br>"Oh, and I guess me keeping Gwen from harm is unnoticed." muttered Lukas walking up with Gwen beside him.  
>"Gwen? You survived?" gasped Beat.<br>"Well yeah, I stayed back with Ivy, until the fitting started I waited here to honor her memory. Then the town was overrun and I decided to try and help the few people who survived out. And besides, now Hyrule is free thanks to you guys." laughed Gwen.  
>Beat stopped crying and straightened up. He reached into his tunic and found the bottle he had always carried with him. He smiled, and looked inside, the fairy inside glowed a healthy blue. It was a gift for Ivy, the fairy didn't mind staying with Beat, for he was known by the fairies to be kind and caring. He had caught it when he and Richard were leaving Kakiriko and encountered their new friends. He released it, and circled around him.<br>"I guess I've got to move on." sighed Beat. "Tomorrow I'm going to go back in that rift."  
>"What?" gasped Finn.<br>"I think that if we went back we could find new worlds. And besides, I doubt I got Drake and Skull King. The only main guy I killed was Edmund, who was one of Skull Kings top fighters, the Seven Sins." explained Beat. "Besides, we might go back to our own time."  
>"I'll talk to Richard and Lukas about it. You need to recover first though. I think a day here will give you time to recuperate. I'll help start with the rebuilding of the town. And then the races will return to their homes and rebuild their races civilizations." replied Finn. "But for tonight, let's enjoy a safe Hyrule."<br>"Yeah, I think I do need a break anyway." yawned Beat before falling down the stairs. He didn't feel anything though, he was far too exhausted.  
>Richard walked up to find Beat lying on the floor. "He just can't learn any control, can he?" muttered Richard picking up his friend. He carried him to the newly repaired room, where a fully repaired violin waited for him on the desk.<br>"Thanks Richard. You always know how to help me." muttered Beat in his sleep.  
>"Sleep tight buddy. You need to rest."<p> 


	4. Chapter 4: Rebuild by Beat15

The now revived citizens of Hyrule came together to repair the castle town. Beat was made to rest and recover from his little breakdown. Finn had decided to help repair the town with everyone else. Link had left to play the Requiem of Reincarnation across Hyrule, bringing back those who were transformed somehow. Richard stayed to watch over Beat, and Lukas wandered town helping wherever it was needed. Things were set on a track to recovery.

Jacob yawned as he watched the screen reveal Beat. He viewed the action that brought Grinsley back from the brink.  
>"My king will not be happy." sighed Jacob, turning to vanish in smoke.<br>As he left a man crept inside. He was clearly q great warrior, for he carried a great bow. He thought it would never compare to his main bow, but it was in a good place. With his son, Finn.  
>"Alright what do you have planned Drake?"<p>

Finn walked through town carrying timbers to a building under reconstruction. He set the boards down and wiped the sweat from his brow. "I didn't think it'd be this hard." he sighed.  
>"I know someone who can help." whispered a voice in his ear.<br>Finn quickly punched the source of the voice, unknowingly hitting his friend Lukas.  
>"Ah, you ass! That hurt." shouted Lukas.<br>"You shouldn't have snuck up on me." replied Finn casually.

Beat slept peacefully over the night. Richard sat close by, waiting for his friend to recover. Richard had traveled with Beat for some time, but he never saw him act like this.  
>"Something's up, and I'm going to find out." whispered Richard.<p>

Lukas helped carry boards with Finn to help rebuild the town. Many of the newly revived guards worked on the outer city wall, and gate.  
>Finn grew restless wanting to do something else besides build. He just couldn't figure out what.<p>

Beat woke up, and tried to leave his bed. He was pushed back into bed by Richard. He felt exhausted, but he needed something to eat.  
>"Can't I at least walk around the room?"<br>"Nope, Finn said you need rest. So stay here." ordered Richard.  
>"But I'm starving!" moaned Beat.<br>"I'll get you some fruit." muttered Richard.

Lukas stared at Death Mountain, and shuddered. He stared at the dragons circling the mountain top. "I wish I could help." he sighed.  
>"We can, remember how quickly we could to Kakariko? We only need to climb the mountain." laughed Finn. "Let's ditch this work."<br>"I don't know." said Lukas nervously.  
>"Go ahead. You've done enough." assured a Kokiri boy.<br>"Thanks, Archer was it?" laughed Finn.  
>"Yeah, that's me. Go do what you need to do." ordered the boy.<br>"Thanks. Let's go Finn." urged Lukas.

"Geez, this town is trashed!" gasped Finn as he entered the ruins of Kakariko.  
>"Yikes." muttered Lukas. "This is gruesome."<br>"Oh it's fine. I managed to live here." laughed an old man. "I'm Jackson Fright."  
>"Hello there, I'm Finn, and this is Lukas greeted Finn.<br>"Ah, you're the young man who brought back the Sage's Army. I must say that was impressive." said the man with a smile.  
>"Ah, it was nothing." blushed Finn.<br>"Oh but it was. I'm a very prideful man, but it makes me happy to say you did a great job."  
>"Oh, don't worry, I'm fine. I didn't help at all." growled Lukas.<br>"Ah, young Lukas, you have done quite remarkable feats. Such as saving the young Gwen, or the Prince Zachari." cackled the man.  
>Lukas tensed up. He had a bad feeling. This guy had a murderous essence lurking around him. The man seemed familiar, too familiar.<br>"How did you know about that? I didn't really explain things about Aeorobis."  
>The man growled, and tensed up. He then smiled and straightened his back. He pulled his hair back to reveal fiery red hair and a grim smile.<br>"You're Jacob! You caused the deaths of those Groundies!" growled Lukas.  
>"Oh, dear. My past has come back to haunt me. I'm so terrified. Please make my death swift and painless." yawned Jacob.<br>Finn drew his sword Lightbringer, and took a fighting stance. Lukas drew the gun he brought.  
>"You won't play your mind games with us." spat Lukas.<br>"Oh really? Then how about I play this?" laughed Jacob ripping through the air with his yellow energy. Suddenly five skeletons jumped through the rift. "Bone Soldiers, tear them apart."  
>"With pleasure my lord." cackled the head skeleton.<br>"Please, those things can't stop us." laughed Finn. He slashed his sword releasing a blinding flash of light.  
>Jacob and his soldiers all shouted as they tried to regain their sight. Lukas took the confusion as an advantage. He shot at the Bone Soldiers, taking down the three lead soldiers. Finn used the light from his sword as a whip, and snapped the neck of the one on the right. He then sent the whip straight through the head of the final soldier.<br>Jacob stood alone as the light cleared. He was surrounded by bones, and had a gun focused at his head. "Oh wonderful, back where we started." growled the redheaded teen.

"Huh, this is boring." yawned Beat. He played a short tune on his violin, and then grew tired of it. He got out of bed and headed towards the door. "Wait, they'll expect me to do that. To the window!"  
>"Yeah, no." laughed Romero appearing at the window. "Back to bed."<br>"Damn it." muttered Beat, climbing into the bed. Then he smiled, a great idea blossoming in his mind

"Alright let's see, we've repeated that little stunt three times, can I please kill you two now?" sighed Jacob. "You'll have to run out of bullets sometime."  
>"Oh get over it. We will kill you soon." laughed Finn.<br>"I won't kill him, I'm out of ammo." whispered Lukas.  
>"Perfect, now it's time to end this." grinned Jacob.<br>"I couldn't agree more." growled Finn. He sheathed Lightbringer, and drew his Mad Bow.  
>"Oh please, you have no arrows." scoffed Jacob.<br>"I just need focus to use this." stated Finn, before releasing an energy bolt from the bow, sending Jacob flying.  
>"Nice shot. I think he flew into the windmill." laughed Lukas.<br>"Alright, let's kill those dragons!" announced Finn running off.

"Can I have an apple?" asked Beat looking to his new guard, Nabooru.  
>"Sure, catch it." sighed Nabooru tossing him the red apple.<br>"Thanks. You know, I want to help rid Death Mountain of those dragons. I mean they are all the same as Volvagia, right?"  
>"No telling Grimsley. No telling." sighed the Gerudo.<p>

"Bullcrap! I am not going up there." shouted Finn.  
>"Come on Finn, don't be a bitch." taunted Lukas climbing up the mountainside.<br>"Don't call me a bitch, Bitch!" roared Finn running up the path.  
>They reached the top and found the path to the crater blocked by boulders.<br>"Well we tried." shrugged Finn turning back.  
>"I don't think so, we're headed for the Goron City. They had a secret passage leading to the crater."<br>"Right let's go, back down the mountain. Or we could shoot at them from here."  
>"Come on Finn, we both know you're not that good a marksmen." chided Lukas.<br>"I could get you up there." laughed a masked man, who wore nothing but black. His mask was red with a wicked grin painted onto it. "Call me Red Spirit, I'm rather close to your friend Beat."  
>"How are you gonna help us?" asked Finn.<br>"With these Goron Tunics, they cancel out heat of the volcano. You can trust me, I'm wearing one also." laughed the masked man, pulling back his cloak to reveal his tunic. "I would suggest scaling the side instead of climbing up from the inside. We'd be easy picking for any nestlings inside. Our main target will be the King Dragon, which will be the biggest one there." explained Red Spirit.  
>"Aw jeez, this is just what I needed." sighed Finn.<br>"Suck it up, let's get climbing." urged Lukas scaling the mountain.  
>"But it... Ah screw it." muttered Finn following Lukas.<br>"Hmm, they seem off." yawned Spirit under his mask. "Beat should have warned me better."


	5. Chapter 5: DDDragons! by MadSkillz

(**MadSkillz)A/N:** We have actually finished this story now. So what I'm gonna do is post up 2 chapters each week and hope for some reviews!

R&R

Oh and btw the writing gets better as we progress as we go through the chapter.

When they were scaling the mountain, about halfway from where they wanted to go they spotted the three dragons that were circling the mountain from before. One was red, another blue and the last one green. Finn and Lukas thought that the red one would breathe fire, the blue one would freeze you and the green one was either poison or just had bad breath.  
>"How do we get past these things?" Finn asked in a hushed tone.<br>"I don't know, I guess we'll have to fight!" Lukas said, a bit louder than Finn.  
>"This is why I said we shouldn't come up here!" Finn said a bit louder now but still in a hushed tone.<br>"Take out Lightbringer and bind them with light,"  
>"That will take too much energy out of me,"<br>"Can you shoot them down with the Mad Bow?"  
>"I'm not that good a marksman,"<br>"How about-"  
>"How about you try something,"<br>"I have no abilities like you guys," Lukas said looking down.  
>"Yes you do like...you can...I mean remember that time when you...yeah I know," Finn replied.<br>"Where I come from, the world long since destroyed, the people in my village all had some control over some element, there was an age you were supposed to be to get  
>them but I never got mine, I was mocked by all the children and I came became<br>the scum of the village" Lukas said now looking away to hide some tears that were threatening to come out.

"Wow man, maybe you're just a late bloomer," Finn said trying to comfort Lukas.  
>"I guess," Lukas replied in a depressed tone. All of a sudden water hit Finn on the cheek.<br>"Dude, what the hell do you think you're doing?" Finn said.  
>"What?"<br>"Your tears just hit me on the cheek,"

"Do tears not do that?"  
>"No,"<br>"They always did for me..."  
>"Don't you get it?" Finn said a smile perking up on his lips.<p>

"What?"  
>"You can control water,"<br>"I can?"  
>"Yeah pretty sure, just focus and tell those tears in your mind to hit the rock in front of you,"<br>Lukas did as he was told and he summoned the water to hit the rock. It took five minutes to get it working but the last tear he made hit Finn in the face again.  
>"Again? Seriously?" Finn said in a bothered tone.<br>"Yes again!" Lukas laughed.  
>They started scaling the mountain again, they forgot about the dragons that were<br>scaling the mountain and when they got to where the dragons were, the dragons  
>spotted them and swooped down and hit the mountain.<p>

"D-D-Dragons!" Lukas exclaimed.  
>"Oh yeah," Finn said not bothered by that fact. They looked smaller than before. In fact, way smaller than before. They still looked fearsome but they were probably just about Lukas' size, if not a little taller. How the heck do we kill these things? Lukas thought. All of a sudden Red Spirit showed up and he spoke, "There are three dragons"<br>"Oh yeah we never noticed," Lukas said, sarcastically "How do we kill them?"  
>"To kill these things you must chop off what man was never born with," Red Spirit said<br>"You must hold your ears with your hands if you do not wish to become deaf,"  
>"What's that supposed to mean?" Lukas asked.<br>"I'll help you fight the dragons," Red Spirit said, taking out his chain and threw it at one of the dragon's feet and chained it to the mountain.  
>"You ignored my question!" Lukas shouted and clutched his ears to the roar of all three dragons. After that Finn gave him his Mad Bow and proceeded to fight the dragons. Lukas held the Mad Bow and for a long time didn't know what to do with it. He got a strange feeling in his mind that made him start shooting like crazy at the<br>dragons. One dragon came charging at him and he only laughed maniacally and fired loads of magical bolts at it. The dragon sustained so much damage on it's face and wings  
>it couldn't fly anymore and started falling. Finn and Red Spirit stood there watching, with their jaws dropped. <em>Beat<em> _never_ _warned_ _me_ _about_ _this._ Red Spirit thought.

_He's going crazy with that bow. He doesn't have a strong mind like me._ Finn thought. A dragon came from behind and snatched Lukas up. Lukas just started laughing and gripped the Mad Bow and started to shoot magical bolts at its head and it loosened it's grip on him a little. He climbed onto its back and crawled to its tail. He laughed as he charged his magical bolt and it cut straight through its tail. The dragon proceeded to fall and Lukas jumped off the back and back onto the mountain. The last dragon Red Spirit and Finn took care of whilst Lukas was in the air. They tackled Lukas and took the Mad Bow away from him. Lukas was resisting for a while and stopped. He rubbed his head.  
>"What happened?"<br>"You became mad whilst holding the Mad Bow for too long. You took out two of the dragons but you could've done anything," Finn answered.  
>"Oh wow...where's Red Spirit?" Lukas said looking past Finn's shoulder "I'm sure he was here a minute ago"<p>

"Hmm...you're right where is-" A loud roar from the top cut Finn off. They covered their  
>ears for the roar but the intensity was much more stronger so their ears were<br>hurt a bit aswell.

"Well, well, the King Dragon is angry...we'll have to scale some more and prepare  
>ourselves for-"<br>Rocks tumbling down the mountain cut Finn off again. They dodged some rocks but  
>Finn had to use Lightbringer to hurl some rocks aside. It was taking a toll on him since there were so many and so heavy. Lukas had to catch him sometimes because he<br>sometimes lost his footing. After the rocks they had to take a little break for Finn  
>who was tired. The break was about 10 minutes long before they started to go off again.<p>

Beat was bored in bed. The amount of time he had to wait was agonising. There was the  
>door again. <em>He was going to take that escape route but thought to himself, but wait they'll think I'll take that way from last time. But then again they might think the same<br>thing with the window since it's the same way I escape a lot of times. After much thinking he went to the door._ He opened it and Richard was there. He sighed.  
>"Back to bed again?"<br>"No actually," Richard said.  
>"We're going to go to another realm to try to find Drake and the Skull King. They've left<br>since a man wielding a great bow around his back told us so. He said he knew Finn but I  
>don't know. He didn't really look trustworthy to me but I guess we'll have to believe<br>him for now. Finn and Lukas aren't back from their little adventure so there's a little  
>more waiting to be done"<p>

"Really? I'd rather go back to bed," Beat replied.  
>"Be my guest, we're waiting for Finn and Lukas anyways,"<br>Beat sighed and lay back on his bed. _You better hurry up Finn and Lukas_ he thought.

A fifth roar out of five came from the top.  
>"Do you ever shut up!" Finn shouted.<br>"Then come up here and let me kill you for murdering my children!" Something shouted  
>back at Finn.<br>"You can talk?" Lukas asked.  
>"Yes, I'm not the head dragon for nothing you know!" the King Dragon shouted back.<br>"I'm going to have fun killing you," Finn replied.


	6. Chapter 6: A New World by MadSkillz

**(MadSkillz)A/N**: Yep second chapter of the week. Well I didn't post it on Monday soooo…whatever! Next two chapters come in on Monday.

At the top of the, unusually flat, mountain stood a fearsome dragon. It had different coloured scales on it, some red, some blue, some green, some purple and it had two large, massive, yellow wings that were red trimmed. On its head it had two massive horns. It's eyes were red with rage.  
>"You come on my mountain, kill my children and now you expect me to surrender?" the King Dragon shouted and then started laughing. "Hahahahahahaha! I will never surrender to two puny children! I am the King Dragon, Volvagia! Named after my Great Grandfather who died by getting his head chopped off by a man in a ridiculous green...suit" It looked at Finn's clothes. "You! You wear the same clothes as he, you must be a descendent of him! I shall slay you!" It charged at Finn with its horns pointing at him. Finn jumped out of the way and the dragon turned around and kept on charging at Finn who kept dodging and had no time to draw any of his weapons.<br>_If only I had some water, damn it!_ Lukas thought and clenched his fists. He didn't have to do anything since the dragon, Volvagia was going after Finn only. He felt a tap on his shoulder. It was Red Spirit.  
>"Need some water?" He asked.<br>"Yeah I do, where the hell were you?" Lukas asked, shouting.  
>"That's for me to know and for you to find out, now here's a bottle of water as some advice try to freeze the water on the dragon and when you don't need to anymore, try to melt it back into water," Red Spirit replied.<br>Lukas nodded and looked at the dragon. He undid the bottle cap and focused the water onto the patch of land the dragon was on and froze it. The dragon skidded on the path and fell off the side of the, unusually flat, top of the mountain.  
>Finn drew a sigh of relief and drew his Mad Bow.<br>"Thanks," He said.  
>"No problem, get ready," Lukas replied and the dragon came back up flying.<br>"You thought that would get rid of me?" The dragon asked.  
>"No not really," Lukas answered. Whilst the dragon was still flying, Finn shot multiple magic arrows into one wing of the dragon, rendering it useless and making the dragon fall back down.<br>Finn and Lukas walked to the edge and looked down. There was the dragon, trying to fly but failing. They both burst out laughing.  
>"Hahahahaha! Look at him he looks like an idiot! Hey dragon if I were you I'd just kill myself!" Finn teased "Watch this!" He took out his Mad Bow and aimed at the monster's other wing. He shot several holes through that wing as well. Rendering it useless. It lay on its back spewing futile flames at the boys. Some green, some blue, some red, some purple but it didn't reach them. Finally, the boys decided to down the mountain and put the dragon out of it's misery.<p>

At the bottom of the mountain, Lukas splashed water in the dragon's eye.  
>"Aargh! Stop, please!" The dragon pleaded.<br>"Hmm...okay," Lukas replied and splashed more water in its eye.  
>"Ready to fnish this?" Finn asked.<br>"Always," Lukas answered as Finn got out his Lightbringer and sliced the monster's tail as if it was butter. The dragon's body went limp and his eyes were lifeless.  
>"Well, back to Hyrule Castle now huh?" Lukas said, bored.<br>"Yep...wow there's nothing to do here is there?" Finn replied, bored aswell.  
>"Yeah..." Lukas said.<p>

Back at the castle, Beat looked up at Death Mountain. There were no more dragons circling it. _Must've finished their adventure._ Beat thought and smiled, _Well we can finally get this thing started._ He opened the door to his bedroom and Richard was standing right beside his door.  
>"Finn and Lukas aren't back yet," Richard said.<br>"Yeah I know but their adventure is finished," Beat replied.  
>"What do you mean?" Richard asked.<br>"Look at Death Mountain," Beat answered and as he said that Richard walked over to the window and looked up at Death Mountain. He saw the same thing as Beat, no more dragons.  
>"Wow...they did that?" Richard asked, surprised.<br>"Yeah what did you expect?"  
>"Well I guess I did expect them to do their adventure,"<br>"Yeah well Finn and Lukas are-" Beat was cut off by Finn and Lukas' entrance. "Well speak of the devil!"  
>"Hey guys, we just killed-" Finn was cut off by Beat.<br>"Three dragons, yeah I know," Beat cut in.  
>"No, four actually, there was one massive dragon that we took down quite easily," Lukas said using his hands to show how big the dragon was.<br>"Well we can finally go to another world, to try to get to where Drake and the Skull King is," Richard said, reminding them of their main quest. They nodded in recognition and walked down to the Castle Courtyard and looked at Lukas. Lukas threw the dimension shard and it caused a huge rift to open. They stepped through the rift and decided to go down.

There entered a world full of trees. Or so they thought. As they walked through they came to the exit of the forest and in front of them was a really shallow but wide stream where the water came up to your ankle. There was a cave directly opposite them across the wide stream, to their right was a way out of there and to go somewhere else and to their left was a medium sized, horizontal hole in the rock where a three strange creatures that had a frill on the sides of its face, red eyes, a tail, two hands and two feet, though the hands were small. It had claws coming out of its feet and along its back it was light blue trimmed but the rest of its body was orange. One of the three monsters spotted them and did some kind of warning call and the other two turned and looked them. They started slowly approaching them and they all drew their weapons to fight.  
>At that moment a man in armour that had what looked like some of the monsters skin on it but also iron in other places came out with a long sword shaped exactly like a katana though he had to hold it with two hands because it was that long. He took them out quickly leaving big wounds in their bodies and Beat noticed whenever he sliced one of them, water would come out of it. He took out a dagger and started to take off claws and some of their skin on all three of them.<br>When he was done he turned and around saw all of them. "You're not from here are you?" He asked.


	7. Chapter 7: Lost In Kayve by Beat15

(MadSkillz)A/N: I know I said I'd do two more on Monday and I will but I just thought I'd put two more up.

"No we are not my good man. Thank you for saving us." stated Beat with a bow.  
>"I wasn't saving you. I was protecting my village." growled the man.<br>"Well, maybe you could guide us there." suggested Finn.  
>"Sure. I'd never turn down some lost kids." replied the man. He motioned for them to follow.<br>"I'm a little skeptical about following this guy." whispered Richard nudging Lukas.  
>"Me too." agreed Lukas.<p>

Beat and Finn were walking right behind the man. Lukas and Richard trailed behind. Beat was curious about this place, but their guide refused to speak.  
>"So where are we?" asked Beat.<br>Nothing.  
>"What do you go by?" asked Finn.<br>Nothing.  
>"What were those things?" asked Lukas.<br>Nothing.  
>"Are we there yet?" moaned Richard dragging his feet.<br>"Yes." replied the man stopping.  
>They found themselves in an open area of trees.<br>"Where'd you find these boys Kane?" laughed a voice.  
>Finn looked up to see an old woman leaning over a rail of a treehouse.<br>"I found them out while I was getting rid of those Ripters. Damn things are hiding more." explained Kane.  
>"Hello there. Aren't you a pretty thing, where's your mother little lady?" greeted Beat devilishly.<br>"Aww, aren't you sweet!" swooned the old lady. "Kane let them up!" she screamed.  
>"Yes madam elder." grumbled Kane walking up to the tree. He pulled the bark and revealed a ladder. "Up you go." he muttered.<br>Finn climbed up first and found himself up in the center of the treehouse. Richard followed in after him with Lukas and Kane.  
>"Where's the polite young lad?" asked the elder.<br>"That depends on who you think is the polite one." laughed Beat circling around her.  
>"Ee-hee-hee! You're quite a talented boy." laughed the old lady smiling a toothless grin.<br>"Oh please." gagged Finn.  
>"Quiet you!" growled the elder pointing a bony finger at him.<br>"My dear beautiful young elder, please, could you explain this place to us?" asked Beat holding her hands.  
>"Why ask away my dear boy." cackled the woman.<br>"You guys may want to come with me." warned Kane grabbing Lukas and Richard.  
>"Gladly." nodded Lukas. He and the others followed the man clad in armor.<br>"You owe me big time" mouthed Beat glaring at them.

Kane guided the boys to another tree where no one seemed to be.  
>"This village is my home. I'm Kane. I wandered this jungle until I met my beautiful wife, Evelyn. She lived in this village and convinced me to settle down. I had a handsome young son, who I named Solace. But about a month ago, a rift appeared in the sky, releasing two men. One with long red hair, and another with a dark skin. They seemed to float, but when the red haired one looked around he seemed bored. He snapped his fingers and several rifts appeared, releasing monsters throughout our jungle. We have heard the names of these creatures from the men controlling them. They rampaged through the jungle, killing all the people who weren't in the houses, including my family." explained Kane.<p>

"The land you are in right now is the world of Kayve. This world is so peaceful, yet so boring." yawned Jacob, looking at his captive. "You see, I have made it so every creature I brought here can serve a purpose, even after death. I can see what is going on around the remains of my pets. I hope you'll enjoy you're stay."  
>"Go to hell!" wheezed the man. He was big, but had cuts and scars all over him. He was a shell of the man he once was. Ganondorf stood weakly before his captor. "Why are you doing this?"<br>"Oh? You can still talk." laughed Jacob. "We want everything! Skull King is in need of everything. That'd be the plain way of saying it."  
>"My lord, we've confirmed the arrival of the four you warned us of. They are also accompanied by the man that's been killing our Ripters." announced a lizard-like man.<br>"Kane? Please, he's no threat. He has nothing... Wait the other four? Grimsley and Finn, Richard, and that other kid. Shit!" shouted Jacob hurling a knife at his informant.  
>The unfortunate lizard writhed in pain as it breathed it's final breath. Letting water pour out of the wound.<br>"Damn it! How did they know where to go? Agghhhhhh!" screamed Jacob, rampaging through the room.  
>Ganondorf managed a weak smile as he was tossed aside. "Beat you should fall asleep so I can warn you."<p>

"Dear Nayru, kill me now!" thought Beat as he listened to the old woman. "Shut up you old hag!"  
>"And so then I,"<br>"Yo, Grimsley! Kane is gonna show us how to use that sword he used, you should join us." shouted Finn.  
>"Sorry m'dear, but I must be off." sighed Beat struggling to hide his joy. He ran to the rail, grabbed hold, and flipped off of it.<br>"Nice entrance." laughed Richard.  
>"Thank you all. Especially you Kane, for coming to my rescue." sobbed Beat happily.<br>"No one should have to suffer through that. Now, if you want to keep safe, just stay away from her. Now come and I'll show you how to use a katana." laughed Kane.  
>"Sweet." laughed Beat. "I was getting bored with this rapier, and I get too drained using the staff."<br>"Haha, I can teach you how to use one, and then I'll give you each one." announced Kane coming to a stop in front of a cliffside. "Who wants the first round?"  
>"I'll go." volunteered Lukas. He noticed a light drizzle starting. "Perfect" was echoing through his mind as he stepped forward.<br>"Are you nuts?" gasped Richard. "You don't have any real weapons! A knife won't cut it!"  
>"Richard please. You know the strength am unarmed man can have. Perhaps something new can show you the light." sighed Beat sitting beneath a tree.<br>"Lukas can handle this. Unlike Mad Bow." muttered Finn.  
>The man bowed, so Lukas did the same. When both rose the fight began. Kane darted forward, blade drawn going for Lukas's arm. Lukas slid under him using the mud made by the rain. Lukas pulled the knife from Kane's sheath and stood up.<br>"Damn, kid makes me look bad." laughed Beat.  
>Kane slashed down to be blocked by the knife.<br>Lukas stood still focusing. He had an idea. He focused on freezing the water on the knife, making it larger. Unfortunately, it didn't work as he planned.  
>"Holy crap! Why am I getting encased in ice?" shouted Richard.<br>Lukas looked to see Richard's demise, making it easy for Kane to strike. But when Lukas tried to melt the ice on Richard it froze the rain on Kane, pelting him with hail.  
>"Lukas, give it a break." sighed Finn shaking his head.<br>"You did that?" laughed Beat. "Hooray, I'm not alone."  
>Before anyone could ask he snapped his fingers and the ice around Richard started melting. The rain also evaporated and turned to steam.<br>"Is it hot in this world? Or is it just me?" teased Beat.  
>"Real funny." growled Richard. "Now use those flames near me again and I'll strangle you in your sleep."<br>"You wouldn't do that." yawned Beat.  
>"What are you boys?" gasped Kane shaking his head.<br>"Hmm? We're Hylians, or at least Beat and I are. Richard is human, and Lukas is from another world too." explained Finn.  
>"Explain your worlds please I'm too confused. Mainly explain the fire and ice control." sighed Kane.<br>"Not ice, water." corrected Lukas.

A man watched the group from the shadows. He knew his job. Protect his son at all costs. But remain hidden. He saw the Wrecktiles moving through the trees, and sighed. He notched three arrows to his bow, releasing all three at once. The arrows hit their marks, each monster falling to the ground.  
>"No one harms Finn." he growled.<p>

Beat had explained how he had been given the power of controlling fire. Richard had added how he got dragged into Beat's adventure. Finn had told how he was deceived by Drake, and Lukas explained his home's fate and how everyone had some kind of power. Kane then explained his villages misfortune.  
>"Jacob!" growled Beat.<br>"I thought we beat him." moaned Lukas.  
>"Wait you fought him?" exclaimed Richard.<br>"Yeah, back in Kakariko. He was pretty easy. But I had to ditch my gun, I ran out of bullets." explained Lukas.  
>"Haha, I tried to use them sparingly. I only used it once when I attacked the Bone Castle." chuckled Beat.<br>"Alright, get over it! We wanna learn how to use those katanas." growled Richard.  
>"Fine." grumbled Beat.<p>

"Damn it!" growled Richard as he was knocked over by Finn. "Hyaah!" he shouted swinging his sword around.  
>"Tsk, tsk." sighed Beat watching his friends fight. He then deftly dodged a stab from Lukas. "Oh right we were fighting." he yawned ducking under a slash.<br>"Oh great. These kids fight each other all out. Just glad they don't use any other powers or crap they have." muttered Kane.  
>"Owww!" screamed Lukas clutching his left leg.<br>"Oh come on! I didn't use enough force to break the bone." whined Beat.  
>"You smacked me with the frickin with that wooden stick!" shouted Lukas. He focused his tears to dart at Beat, but they evaporated before reaching Beat.<br>"Yeah, that won't work." yawned Beat.  
>Richard then screamed in pain.<br>"You bastard!" wheezed Richard kneeling to the ground.  
>"Sorry Richard, if I'd known you were gonna flip backwards I wouldn't of done the down slash." apologized Finn rubbing the back of his head.<br>"Alright." moaned Richard.  
>Finn helped Richard to his feet and shook hands with his friend. Beat tried to help Lukas, but he refused.<br>"Fine. I'm sorry for trying to help." growled Beat turning away.  
>"Oh come on, cut it out! You should just get over it Lukas." sighed Finn.<br>"I just want to hurry up and end this." yawned Richard.  
>"Hey don't blame me!" growled Beat.<br>"Just chill." suggested Finn.  
>"Shhh!" shushed Lukas focusing. "I hear something."<br>"That would be the hunters returning." replied Kane. "Let's go eat."

The meal consisted of roasted fish, assorted fruits, and bread. For drinks nothing but water.  
>"This is really good." stated Finn between mouthfuls of fish.<br>"Mmhmmm." agreed Richard with a nod.  
>"Eh, it's alright." yawned Beat, polishing an apple on his shirt.<br>"Show some respect Beat." hissed Richard kicking Beat under the table.  
>"Ow!" whispered Finn, trying to keep from screaming.<br>"Sorry." apologized Richard.  
>"Jerk." muttered Finn as he kicked Richard back.<br>"Quit it you two." chided Lukas, before taking a bite of bread.  
>"All done." whispered Finn.<br>Richard kicked Finn one more time, then stopped. "I'm good."  
>Beat shook his head and looked to the stars. He sighed and thought to himself. "Why this peaceful place? Why Aeorobis? Why Hyrule? Why are his enemies doing this? What is Skull King and Drake's intentions?" he sighed again and took a bite of his apple. "Can we even return to our lives after this?"<br>Kane walked up to the boys and placed two swords on the table. "Finn, Beat each of you take one." he instructed.  
>"Nah, I'm good." yawned Beat seeming to come out of a trance.<br>"Give them to Lukas and Richard." suggested Finn.  
>"Fine. You two can pass up using these." growled Kane walking off.<br>"What he doesn't realize is that I can manage without a two handed-weapon." sighed Beat.  
>"I thought they deserved them more. I mean we both won. They got hurt pretty well." agreed Finn.<br>"Yeah and," Beat began before passing out.  
>"Beat?" gasped Lukas.<br>"What happened?" asked Finn shaking Beat.  
>"Relax, he does that a lot." yawned Richard as he rose from his seat.<br>"You're used to this?" asked Lukas in shock.  
>"It's been a while since he did this though. I wonder who he's talking with." shrugged Richard.<p>

"Uggh, who did that? Not Nabooru, Din? No, she wouldn't leave Hyrule." thought Beat aloud.  
>"It's me." wheezed a tall man.<br>"Ganondorf? What happened to you?" gasped Beat rushing to his friend.  
>"I was captured by the Bone Army. They kept me alive to try and steal my Triforce. They stopped every time I was close to death. They knew if I died it would go to a new host." explained Ganondorf, wheezing and coughing.<br>"Wait, are you in this world?" asked Beat.  
>"Yes, but my time is short. I'm going to die, and my piece of the Triforce will transfer to someone else. But you need to help free me. I refuse to die a prisoner. You will need a boat to cross the river. The people here may help you."<br>"So we sail upriver to get to the place their holding you?"  
>"Yes. But Jacob is somehow seeing everything you do in this world. He is monitoring every action you do like this was a game. He sent something to kill you boys, but something stopped them. This may be an ally, or a greater enemy."<br>"Thanks for the warning."  
>"Good luck, I'm counting on you." sighed Ganondorf as he evaporated into mist.<p>

Finn stood by Beat waiting for him to come to. When Beat did wake he hit heads with Finn.  
>"Ow. Why were you hovering over me?" moaned Beat.<br>"You passed out in the middle of a conversation."  
>"How rude of me!" gasped Beat.<br>"Eh, no big deal. Richard said something about talking with someone. Were you?"  
>"Oh yeah, we should head up river to find a hideout where a friend of mines being held captive." yawned Beat. "I'm beat."<br>"I know your name idiot."  
>"I mean as in tired, moron."<br>"Hey, shut up! Some of us are trying to sleep, assholes!" shouted Lukas.  
>"We getting him tomorrow?" asked Finn.<br>"Hell yeah." grinned Beat evilly.


	8. Chapter 8: What Could Go Wrong by Beat15

Lukas awoke to find himself tied to the branches of a large spruce tree.  
>"What the hell?" he gasped.<br>"Shut up, we're trying to sleep!" shouted Beat and Finn in unison.

A few hours later Finn finally untied Lukas. Beat sat on the branch, eating a slice of toasted bread. He tried to convince Finn to keep him tied up.  
>"All I'm saying is he needs to learn his place. He insulted us, and we're the leaders." sighed Beat as Finn swung his swords light tendril at the ropes binding their friend.<br>"I agree with you Beat, I just think we shouldn't starve him." replied Finn. "Besides, we've got a river to cross."  
>"Oh yeah." murmured Beat taking a bite of the bread.<p>

"I'm coming with you. Kane can't risk leaving, but I can steer the boat." stated the young girl standing before the boat. She had a good figure, and was about Finn's height. Her hair was wavy, brunette, and went down to her shoulders. "I'm Mist, your captain, commander, and queen." she growled.  
>"Captain, permission to speak?" saluted Beat standing to attention.<br>"Granted." she nodded, smiling at his attitude.  
>"Your skirt was blown up. It is revealing your undergarments. I must add, frills is not what I would expect from someone of your attitude." stated Beat, starting to blush.<br>Finn and Lukas burst out laughing at that. Richard, trying to use his training, managed to only smile.  
>"All of you on the ship now!" she screamed. "And I hope you learn to show more respect Grimsley!"<br>"Yes ma'am, Captain." shouted Beat from the ship  
>"Kane owes me big for making me put up with these kids." she growled under her breath.<br>"Cap'n, I must apologize for Beat's actions. He is not as sane as you, and I fear he may have gotten me to lose some sanity." apologized Richard, returning to stand before her.  
>"I may let you and the other two off, but Beat needs to learn his place, he's in charge of cooking." she replied thinking.<br>"If I may Captain, he is a terrible cook. He'd be better off cleaning and other things like that." suggested Richard.  
>"Hmm, much more fitting. Who would cook?"<br>"I can. I was the cook for a gathering of fighters led by Beat. He acts like an idiot, but he always has a reason for what he does. Maybe it was his way of telling you that he respects your authority." sighed Richard walking onboard.  
>Mist stood still, frozen by the words spoken. She had authority? It was respected by a leader? Grimsley was a leader? All these questions whizzed through her head.<br>"Cap'n! Are you ready to set sail?" shouted Finn who had climbed up the mast to the small crows nest.  
>"Aye, I'll be there to steer shortly." replied Mist, shaking her head. "What is going on?" she murmured.<p>

Beat was satisfied by the results of his statement. He proved the captain was strict, and ready to dish out punishment. He was relieved when Richard told him what his task was.  
>"Swab the deck, even though it's only a skiff. Two cabins, the kitchen where we sleep, and her quarters. This is easy." muttered Beat to himself. "Just keep testing the captain, see how ready she is to defend her title."<br>"I thought that was your intention." laughed Finn behind Beat.  
>"I knew you were there. I figured you would thank me for pointing that little up-skirt out to you guys." sighed Beat mopping more of the wooden deck.<br>"It was good for a laugh. Now if you'll excuse me, I've got a few things to do." yawned Finn walking off.  
>"I didn't stop you." muttered Beat turning back to his work.<p>

Lukas was at the tiller, learning how to steer the vessel. He listened closely, trying to learn as quickly and efficiently as possible. He didn't want to end up like Beat, who was now cleaning the anchor.  
>"Alright Lukas, just ease it to port, that's the left side." instructed Mist kindly.<br>"Right." nodded Lukas turning his attention back to his work.  
>"When we hit the current we'll need to row. After all, we're headed against the current.<br>"Aye Captain!" shouted Beat and Finn from their posts. Richard banged on his ceiling, which was under Lukas's feet.  
>"They seemed to learn quickly." laughed Mist crossing her arms against her chest. "I'll be studying some river charts if I'm needed. Knock first."<br>"Aye Captain." nodded Lukas.

Richard had his hair tied up in a bandana, and rolled his sleeves up. He had sweat plastering his hair to his forehead as he cooked over the bubbling cauldron.  
>"This is way too hot." he muttered.<br>He tried to douse the flame, but it didn't faze the fire.  
>"Beat, come here!" he shouted.<br>"What? I'm busy cleaning." snapped Beat sticking his head through the door.  
>"Lower this flame please?" asked Richard.<br>Beat sighed and snapped his fingers. The flame diminished and now cooked the soup he was making perfectly.  
>"Thank you." sighed Richard.<br>"The firewood was soaked in oil. The Captain should know. I'm out." stated Beat walking out the door.  
>"Oh great. Time to get the Captain." grumbled Richard as he walked out the door.<p>

Finn sat in the crows-nest looking for anything that may house their enemy. He was soon bored with that.  
>"Hey Beat! Switch jobs with me!" he shouted down to his friend.<br>"No, I'll get yelled at by Mist." replied Beat gruffly.  
>"But this is so boring." sighed Finn leaning over the rail. He then spotted a major threat. "Turn around! Whirlpool!" he shouted.<br>Beat snapped out of his act, abandoning his cleaning duties and rushing to the tiller. He pushed Lukas aside and turned hard to port.  
>"Why did you push me? I could have turned it." growled Lukas rubbing his face.<br>"Sorry, instincts kicked in. Needed friends to survive." laughed Beat.  
>"Where'd that one come from?" shouted Finn.<br>Beat and Lukas turned to see another whirlpool where they were turning towards.  
>"What is going on?" shouted Mist as she ran up to the tiller.<br>"Whirlpools on either side of us." stated Beat grimly.  
>"So we reached this point." sighed Mist. "We have to go ashore."<br>Richard stumbled onto the deck and pointed to a major threat. "The banks are too high. If we went ashore we'd ruin the ship."  
>"Survival of the crew first. Captains main priority." replied Mist.<br>"Um, I don't mean to interrupt, but the whirlpools are gone." shouted Finn.  
>"This is really confusing." growled Lukas.<br>The crew stood perplexed by this event for only a minute. Before any could even guess what was going on it struck.  
>A giant serpent like beast rose from the river. It's head looked like that of one of the dragons Finn and Lukas had killed, but it had metal plating against the side of it's face. It revealed a cavernous mouth filled with rows of teeth. It let out an earsplitting roar and dove beside the ship, causing a massive surge of water to pour onto the deck.<br>"What was that?" gasped Mist as the water trickled off the sides of her face.  
>"Looked like a river dragon, but with metal attached to it." answered Finn.<br>"Wait, here it comes again!" shouted Richard.  
>He was half right. Because this time two heads rose from the water. Each had blue scales, and while one was dark marine blue, the other was as blue as the water.<br>"Lukas freeze the water!" screamed Finn jumping from the mast.  
>Lukas focused on the river, but only managed to freeze the areas around the banks. he concentrated more, trying to freeze the dragons. But a third dragon rose from behind the ship and struck at Lukas's unprotected back.<br>"Lukas!" gasped Beat pushing the boy aside. Beat was then covered in water that seemed to be freezing around him.  
>"Oh my lord!" gasped Mist looking to the frozen boy.<br>The ice started to steam and Beat shook himself out as steam rose from him.  
>"That was unpleasant." stated Beat shaking himself.<br>"What the hell? How'd you do that?" shouted Mist trying to comprehend what happened.  
>"Just, ugh, we'll tell you later." sighed Finn drawing Lightbringer.<br>The three heads rose to reveal their razor sharp teeth. The larger of the three struck at Richard but Finn blinded it with a flash from his sword. Lukas tried freezing it again but seemed to freeze the timbers of the boat. The other two heads decided to strike at the same time, aiming for Mist and Finn.  
>"No way!" shouted Beat snapping his fingers. A flame jumped from his hand and shot at the two heads.<br>The serpents screeched and dove under water. Leaving a eerie silence.  
>"They're gonna come back. We've gotta prepare ourselves." sighed Richard.<br>"How come I can't freeze this river?" sobbed Lukas.  
>"Don't worry. I think one of them keeps the water warm to shoot scalding water out. So then one would freeze, one boils, and the third would probably be the smart one." explained Beat.<br>"But it has been difficult to do anything." whined Lukas.  
>"Oh shit!" gasped Beat.<br>"What is it?" asked Mist in shock.  
>"We forgot Zachari in the void!" screamed Beat.<br>"Oh my goddesses!" gasped Richard.  
>"How did we do that?" screamed Finn.<br>"Lets hope he's okay." stated Lukas.

"Where the hell am I?" shouted Zachari. He found himself in a place far more advanced than Aeorobis. "This place is amazing." he sighed.  
>"Hey you! Get out of the way!" screamed a man on a strange metal vehicle with two wheels. Right behind him a bigger vehicle with four wheels followed.<br>Zachari looked at the things, an decided to follow them. He got a running start, and jumped into the sky. He glided towards the strange vehicles and landed on the larger one.  
>"Excuse me, could you explain where I am?" asked the prince, calling to the one on the two wheeled vehicle.<br>"You lost?" shouted the man.  
>"You could say that. I was dropped here by a group of people I don't really know well."<br>"You sound like someone that was lost in the Void. We here in Cybitril can help. But maybe you could help us first."  
>"Sure, I'd be happy to help." agreed Zachari.<p>

"I'm sure your friend is fine, just explain what's going on!" shouted Mist. "How is it possible for you to use fire and freeze things?"  
>"I would wait for that answer. The things are coming back." grimaced Finn.<br>"You know what? Screw it. We all need to make a sacrifice now and then, I'm jumping ship and taking those things on!" stated Richard.  
>"Yeah, no. If anyone has nothing to lose it's me. I may find happiness in death, I may reunite with Ivy." sighed Beat. He handed Lukas his rapier, and drew his staff.<br>"I am not gonna let you die. I'm backing you up." growled Finn.  
>"Ha, I'm appreciative, but no. If I don't kill those things, shoot them with your Mad Bow. I probably will get eaten." stated Beat.<br>The serpents rose, and stared at the people. Beat ran forward, and slammed his staff into the middle serpents head. That made the other two strike, the larger of the two swallowed Beat, not even bothering to chew.  
>"Oh no!" gasped Richard.<br>"Bastards!" roared Finn firing Mad Bow at the one that swallowed Beat.  
>Then the middle serpent began to heave. It's noun opened and Beat pushed his way out.<br>"How'd I get in this one?" he gasped in disgust.  
>"What the hell?" gasped everyone watching.<br>Beat was swallowed again. And when everyone snapped back to reality, Lukas snapped the bow from Finn's hand.  
>"You may hit Beat." explained Lukas.<br>"I don't give a damn, just help me kill this freaking thing!" screamed Beat shoving his head from the third head. "Wait I've got an idea!"  
>Suddenly the thing started writhing around. Causing massive surges and waves. Beat then jumped from the center mouth and rolled onto the deck.<br>The creature kept bucking, and then stopped. It then exploded and covered the crew in blood.  
>"What did you do?" shouted Richard in surprise.<br>"I emptied a bag of bombchus in it's throats. They kept scampering around, so it made them spit me up." laughed Beat, wiping blood from his face.  
>"You're face is cut." sighed Mis wiping a cloth across his face.<br>Lukas choked up at that. He sniffed, and then shook his head. "Well, you didn't die." grinned Lukas.  
>"These things aren't the monsters that have been sprouting up. They all bleed water, this thing had real blood." growled Mist.<br>"Eh, who cares? We did kill it." yawned Finn.  
>Suddenly a giant head burst through the deck of the ship sending the group flying. Finn went flying into the water, while Lukas and Mist were thrown onto the shore.<br>Richard clung to the wreckage, and looked for Beat. He saw Finn, floating with his face under, but then he vanished. He turned to find a large man jumping across the wreckage, and grabbed him. Richard went unconscious as he was pulled from the water.

Beat clung to the head of the monster, trying to keep from being tossed off. He watched his friends get to safety, and smiled. He then turned his attention to the monstrosity.  
>"So, you that things real head?" laughed Beat. He drew his hidden weapon, and placed it on the monsters eye. "Bang."<br>The monsters eye exploded, and the Beas screamed in pain. It dove under the water, dying as it sunk deeper. Beat could feel someone searching for him, but he doubted they would find him. He fell asleep, and found himself with all his lost loved ones. His mother, Ivy, and everyone else that hadn't been returned yet. He was swept away by the current as he reunited with his lost love. "My sweet Ivy, may I have this final dance?"  
>"Of course." nodded Ivy as she hugged Beat, guiding him to a place of safety.<p>

"Damn. I didn't get Grimsley." sighed the large archer. He looked at the two he managed to save. He smiled looking at his son. The other boy began to stir, and looked at him.  
>"You're the guy who had the giant bow!" he gasped.<br>"My name is Madskillz, but don't tell Finn I was here. I regret what I'm about to tell you." sighed Madskillz.  
>"What happened?" sighed Richard.<br>"Your friend Beat, I didn't manage to save him. Lukas and Mist made it ashore, but I swept you and Finn out of the water. Beat took that thing that attended you all down in one final effort. I'm sorry, but Beat Grimsley is dead." explained the man.  
>"No." gasped Richard.<br>"I must go now. Remember, Finn can't know I was here."


End file.
